


You Just Have to Ask

by mandofest



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Breeding, Breeding Kink, Din Djarin - Freeform, Dirty Talk, F/M, Mando, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Star Wars - Freeform, Touch-Starved, Touch-Starved Din Djarin, the mandalorian - Freeform, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:54:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29054721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandofest/pseuds/mandofest
Summary: He leaned his helmet so close to your face you’d probably be able to feel his breath if it weren’t for the hunk of metal in your way, “If you want to be touched, you just ask.” his voice was low, lower than it normally was. He held you there for a few seconds longer before releasing you and moving past you to continue walking.
Relationships: Din Djarin & Original Character(s), Din Djarin & Reader, Din Djarin & You, Din Djarin/Original Female Character(s), Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 206





	You Just Have to Ask

You hadn’t meant to let things get as far as they did with the man at the cantina. Mando was so busy looking for a job and you were growing bored listening to the conversation so you decided to go get a drink. He approached you with unwavering confidence so you decided to play the game. You weren’t one to turn down a free drink or two and if it took a bit of flirting to get there, who cared? 

Mando did. 

You should have known that he was watching you. He had a knack for being able to keep his eye on more than one thing at once. The man was slowly inching his way closer to you, inserting himself into your personal space as you carried on laughing at whatever story he was telling you that moment. His hand had barely grazed your waist before you felt a hand on your arm, gently pulling you back. 

“Time to go.” the modulated voice was gruff and toneless. You whipped your head around to glance up at Mando whose helmet was trained on the man in front of you. The once overly confident man took a step back as his eyes widened a bit. One perk of traveling with a Mandalorian meant that no one was interested in messing with you. It also made pleasant conversations difficult with anyone that caught sight of him making his way towards you. You gave him an apologetic smile before turning to walk away. Mando was already halfway out the door, knowing you would follow him without question. 

The cold air hit your face roughly and you instantly regretted only wearing a short-sleeved top instead of something thicker. Mando stood by the entrance to the cantina as you walked out. He said nothing, only started his way towards the ship with you trailing behind. You were angry. You spent so much time on the ship, hardly ever getting any interaction or conversation with other people outside of Mando and he wasn’t much for talking. In the four months, you’d been working with him, he’d barely spoken more than 100 words to you. It was frustrating. 

“You didn’t have to be so rude,” you muttered, kicking a few rocks aside as you walked. You heard a sigh come out from the helmet but nothing else. He wasn’t going to talk. This angered you even more, “I just think it’s unfair that you’re always interrupting my conversations. I like talking to people. I try to talk to you but you ignore me!”.

He stopped walking before you could realize it and you slammed into his back, causing you to stumble slightly. His helmet tilted to the side and he just stared at you. You stared back, refusing to look away despite how intimidating it was to just be looking at him. 

“He tried to touch you. Sorry for making sure he didn’t,” his voice was once again devoid of all emotion.

“Okay?” you scoffed, still not entirely understanding what his problem was.

“Did you want him to touch you?” his voice was softer now and there was a hint of confusion in his words. You scrunch your eyebrows together as you leaned against the concrete wall. 

“I-I mean, I don’t know? It didn’t bother me if that’s what you’re asking. Some people don’t mind being touched Mando.” 

You pushed yourself off the wall and started to walk away, just wanting to get back to the ship in curl up in your pathetic excuse of bed that was more like a hole in the wall with a dingy pallet on the floor. You’d barely made it three steps past Mando before he yanked your arm back and pulled you closer to his chest. 

He leaned his helmet so close to your face you’d probably be able to feel his breath if it weren’t for the hunk of metal in your way, “If you want to be touched, you just ask.” his voice was low, lower than it normally was. He held you there for a few seconds longer before releasing you and moving past you to continue walking. You felt your entire face start to heat up. Why would he say that? And what did that even mean? Did he want you to ask him to touch you? Did you want him to want you to ask him to touch you? It wasn’t like you’d never thought about it. The thought of having Mando’s hands-on you had crossed your mind once or twice. Or a hundred times. You’d never acted on the thoughts though. Mando was all work and no play and if you spent the first month you worked for him thinking he hated you until you realized that he treated everyone like that. 

Lost in your head, you glanced up to see the ramp being lowered and both you and Mando made your way up into the ship. He said nothing as he climbed into the cockpit, most likely going to chart the course for whatever unlucky bastard he was after next. You let out a deep sigh and eyed the ladder. He did say to just ask. 

You climbed up the ladder slowly, doing your best to control your breathing because you were really about to ask Mando to do this. You gave a soft knock on the door before opening it to find him sitting in his chair fiddling with the controls. You stood there watching him, unmoving. He turned his head around and tilted it to the side. Your eyes moved immediately to his beskar covered thighs. They were the perfect size to ri-

“You want something?”, he asked, interrupting your train of thoughts. You opened your mouth, willing the words to come out but all you could manage was some air and a small squeak. He let out a chuckle just quiet enough that you almost missed it. He lifted his hand, using two fingers to beckon you closer. Your body was frozen. Was this actually about to happen? When you didn’t make any move toward him, he reached out the same hand and grabbed a wad of your shirt, and gently pulled you in his direction until you were standing between his thighs. He ran a hand up the side of your thigh while the other held your waist to keep you from moving away. His thumbs hooked into the top of your pants and pulled them down just far enough that he could see the top of your underwear.

“Tell me to stop and I will,” he said gently as he pulled your pants down until they were just above your knees. 

“Don’t.” you didn’t mean for your voice to come out so whiny but you also didn’t know badly you needed this. 

“Good girl.”

He made quick work of pulling off your boots and tapped your ankles so you’d step out of your pants. He trailed his fingers along your naked legs before making his way back up to your underwear. You watched as he pulled off his gloves, one at a time. An involuntary gasp left your mouth when his bare hands touched your skin. You’d never seen any part of Mando without his armor on before. He pulled your underwear down quickly, allowing you time to lift your feet before he tossed them off to the side. His helmet was trained on your now completely bare lower half and a low groan left his mouth when he gently moved a finger across you and let the wetness soak it. He removed his hand and slid it up inside his helmet. 

“I knew you’d taste good, dreamed about it,” he said after bringing his hand from his mouth back to you. His hands wrapped around your waist and pulled you down so both of your legs were straddling one of his thighs. He pushed your hips forward and then back again, making you let out a moan. You clapped your hand over your mouth as embarrassment began to flood into you. 

He swatted your hand away and held your wrist tightly in his grasp, “Don’t you fucking dare. I want to hear you fall apart.”. You nodded your head and began to move your hips against his leg. You could feel how wet you were as it soaked into his pants. It’d been so long since you had cum, you knew it wouldn’t take long. Realistically, you could’ve used the fresher to deal with yourself but you never wanted to risk letting Mando hear you. 

“Fuck Mando, please!” You didn’t know what you were begging for but you wanted more. You wanted anything he was willing to give to you at that point. 

“Please what? Cmon cyar’ika, tell me what you want.”

“Inside! I need you inside!” you gasped out in between moans as you felt yourself getting closer to release. 

“No, not this time. You don’t get to let another man touch you and then beg me for my cock. You’ll take what I give you,” you whined at his words and sped up your motions, chasing the high of the orgasm you’d been desperate for months. 

“But-”

Your words were cut off when his hand slapped down hard on your ass, making you jump, “Desperate little thing, aren’t you? Do you want my cock that bad? You want me to fuck you until you can do nothing but beg for me to stop? Let me fill you up with my cum until it’s dripping out of this sweet, little cunt?”, his words made you squeeze your legs tighter around his thigh. 

“Please Mando, don’t you want to fuck me? I wanna cum on your cock”, he leaned his head against your chest and let out a groan. You could feel how hard he was against your leg. He wanted this just as badly as you did but he wasn’t going to give in. 

“That’s it, sweet girl, cmon you’re so close. I can feel it, cmon give me a good one, cum all over my thigh”, his words pushed you overboard. You threw your head back, your eyes clenched shut as your whole body was overtaken by pleasure. You couldn’t comprehend anything you were saying, expletives flew out of your mouth as you rode out the high. You felt his hands gently caress your back while you tried to calm your shaking body. Your head pressed to his armored chest as you breathed heavily. 

“T-thank you”, you whispered.

“No one else is allowed to touch you. You’re mine, say it.”

“I’m yours.”

“Good girl.”, you could hear the smirk in his voice. He tightened an arm around your waist before pulling his cape around to drape over you. The months you’d gone without any sort of release had been worth it for this.


End file.
